


Sleepy, Sleepy

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 1





	Sleepy, Sleepy

Fabio was so tired after the races, that he was feeling sleepy when Maverick told him "You want to play with me ?" and he gives him one controller.

"No I will watch you, I feel sleepy," said Fabio

Maverick kissed his forehead "Okay, sweetheart"

Then during one of his play, Fabio was on his lap and he was sleepy, that he stopped playing and he kissed the forehead of Fabio and say "Sleepyhead we should go to bed"

"Okay" said Fabio. 

It's was so good for them to sleep together, they were happy and they knew they will have a good night


End file.
